Virtual reality is a three-dimensional virtual world produced by using computer simulations, providing a user with visual, auditory, tactile and other sensory simulations, so that the user feels as if he were in a real world and can timely and freely observe the objects within the three-dimensional space. This technology integrates the latest development of computer graphics, computer simulation, artificial intelligence, sensing, display and network parallel processing technology, and is a high-tech simulation system generated assisted by computer technology.
However, the user experience of the current virtual reality technology is not perfect. An excessive realistic experience provided by an immersive experience and a three-dimensional high-definition image etc. may sometimes cause negative effects such as dizziness, vomiting, visual damage and mental and emotional damages to the user, and may even bring more serious harm to vulnerable users such as very young, old people, women and users with potentially relevant diseases.